<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>somewhere only we know by thesatanistauthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440223">somewhere only we know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor'>thesatanistauthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, M/M, bit of this and that, cupcakes!!, i write to pass the time, let nico be vulnerable 2k20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi collapsed. Nico feels as though he's partly to blame. Levi lets him know that isn't true.<br/>-<br/>aka i got bored and i will run this 'levi isnt well and nico got all cuddly' well completely bone dry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey Parker &amp; Levi Schmitt, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>somewhere only we know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this isnt good, i know, execute me. i was bored and wrote this. its bland, boring, but its something. i don't have many creative ideas at the moment, please help. this is an sos. </p><p>also having nico get all lovey dovey and cuddly when levi wasnt well has me feeling a certain way and im doing everything in my power to not write more situations like that again</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had passed since the accident in Joe's bar. No one had been quite the same since. Everyone was trying to put on a brave face, some struggling more than others were. Blake and Helm were still in as patients, as much as they both begged to be allowed to get up and help. No one could blame them; doctors really were the worst patients. </p><p>No one talked about it. At least, they tried not to. It would accidentally come up in conversation every now and then, which would put a damper on the whole mood. Some patients who came in would mention it, too, which didn't help either. </p><p>Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, Nico had been really shaken up by the accident. He didn't know why it shook him up so much, nor did he want to find out why it did. Half of him thinks it's from when Levi collapsed in the OR. That feeling had been so much more painful and so much worse than seeing a car hanging into Joe's bar. </p><p>When he'd been told that Levi had this broken-heart syndrome, that it was caused by stress, he partly blamed himself. He knew this had to be a long-term thing, that he probably added to overtime. He didn't want to admit he may be the reason Levi collapsed. That wasn't something he ever wanted to think about. </p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" A voice snaps him back to reality, and he blinks a couple of times as he searches for the origin of the voice. He turns his head to the side, to see Levi standing beside him, face twisted with worry. </p><p>He clears his throat and nods, changing his attention back down to the chart on the nurse's desk. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."</p><p>It doesn't seem to convince Levi much, though he hums in response. Most of the time, he loved having Levi on his service, though there were times where he wishes he wasn't. This was one of those times. Levi knew him too well, and knew when he wasn't telling the truth. </p><p>Nico continues to scan over the chart, having to read it a few times over to really be able to take in the information before him. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other and lets out a short sigh. </p><p>"Taryn said she's really thankful you saved her leg," Levi pipes up, hoping to ignite some sort of conversation from Nico. No response. "I think she quite likes your company."</p><p>"Yeah?" Nico tries his best to respond, though it seems blunt. He mentally curses himself for it, when he sees the look of confusion Levi sports. </p><p>He just hums in response, tapping his fingers on the surface of the nurse's station. Nico purses his lips together and has a mental battle with himself for a moment or two. Then, he picks up the chart and holds it under his arm, using his other to nudge Levi. It grabs his attention and he raises a brow. </p><p>"We've got one more patient to check up on," he starts, beginning to walk away. Levi follows after him, having to walk a little faster to keep up with Nico's larger strides, "then how about we get some lunch?"</p><p>Nico doesn't need to look at Levi to know he's trying to hold back a grin, but ultimately failing. They walk together until they reach the patient's room, where Nico enters in first, Levi hot on his trail. </p><p>Levi hopes he can get to the bottom of why Nico is acting the way he is. Perhaps he can find out over lunch. </p><p>-</p><p>Levi was pretty unsuccessful in decoding Nico's odd behavior. Every time he had tried to bring it up in conversation during their lunch, he had somehow managed to avoid it completely or change the subject. After a while, he had just given up trying. </p><p>Levi remembered something that Link had told him a while back, something about Nico; don't push him, let him come to you. </p><p>So, that's what he would do. </p><p>Levi finishes tying his shoelaces and places his foot back down, stretching his arms above his head, letting out a long, exhaustion-filled groan as he does so. Casey jabs Levi in the side, which gets him to shut up pretty much immediately. Levi scowls at him, though Casey can only laugh. </p><p>"Do you need to make so much noise?" Casey comments, returning to his little cubbyhole, grabbing his jacket from the hook. </p><p>"It feels like my back is knotted up," Levi complains, rubbing his hand against the bottom of his back, hoping it would release some of the tension. It doesn't do much. Not much of a surprise. "I barely got a chance to sit today."</p><p>Casey slips his jacket on, pulling the sleeves down before smoothing it down. Long shifts were never fun, especially due to the aches and pains they received once they finally stopped. Levi stands from the bench and grabs his bag from beside him, slinging it over his shoulder. </p><p>It's weirdly quiet. Without Helm here, and even Blake, the room seems empty. As much as Levi wasn't overly fond of Blake, his presence did make a difference. And Helm, she could just fill a room. There wasn't anyone quite like her. Levi only hopes she can return back soon. </p><p>Casey finishes packing up all his stuff, double-checking to make sure he has all he needs. Once he's sure, he turns back to Levi, who is occupied by his phone. A slight frown plays at his lips as he stares down at his phone. </p><p>"What's got you looking like that?" Casey asks, though he tries to keep the mood light. Levi hums and looks up at him, brows raised as he tries to process what Casey just asked him. </p><p>It takes a second to sink in, but he finally understands. </p><p>"Oh," he puts his phone back in his pocket, "it's just my mom. She's just wondering when I'm next coming home to visit."</p><p>"Spending too much time with Nico?"</p><p>"Apparently so," Levi lifts his shoulders in a shrug, a grin replacing the frown. Just as they both turn to walk out the room, a familiar face pops around the door frame. </p><p>"You guys haven't seen Nico, have you?" Link questions, glancing between the two of them. They both look at each other and shake their heads in response. Levi thinks for a moment - the last time he'd seen Nico was just after lunch. After that, Levi had been stolen away by Meredith for a couple of hours. </p><p>The three of them look between each other, all just as confused as the next. The hospital is only so big, he had to be somewhere. It wasn't like him to just disappear off without telling anyone. </p><p>"Huh, okay. I assumed he'd be with you, Schmitt."</p><p>"Nope, haven't seen him since lunch."</p><p>Casey tugs at the bottom of his jacket and clears his throat, which makes both Link and Levi turn their attention onto him. He smiles awkwardly and shifts his weight, placing his hands into his pockets. </p><p>"I'm just going to-" Casey mumbles as he shuffles towards the door, stopping to wave a quick goodbye to Levi before squeezing past Link and disappearing down the hall. </p><p>Link turns his attention back to Levi and steps inside the room, making his way over to a bench and perching himself on it. He rests his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together. "I'm not the only one who thinks Nico has been acting weird recently, right?"</p><p>Levi sighs to himself, "He has been acting odd. I expect he's gone home, he did mention to me he felt tired earlier, though I'm not sure that was the truth."</p><p>"Well, let me know if he's there when you go," Link stands, tugging on the bottom of his scrub top. Levi nods, forcing a small grin. </p><p>Link brushes past Levi and disappears into the hospital corridors, leaving Levi to wonder why Nico hadn't told anyone where he was for the past couple hours. </p><p>-</p><p>It isn't any surprise to Nico that his phone is blowing up, constantly dimming and lighting up again. He just wanted to get home as soon as possible, so he didn't feel the need to bug anyone about it. </p><p>He was just tired. </p><p>Yeah, tired. </p><p>He flicks through the channels on the TV, absent-mindedly chewing on his lower lip, unable to find anything that takes his fancy. Eventually, he settles on some dumb reality TV show, though he pays little attention to it. </p><p>Not even the click of the door opening, or the shuffling of feet, or the rustling of a coat can catch his attention. He hears it, acknowledges it, but ignores it. He knows it's Levi and he knows that Levi is probably going to have a go at him for disappearing without telling anyone, but that is the least of his worries right now. </p><p>It's only when the couch dips next to him, and something is placed on the coffee table, that he finally lets his attention be taken by something other than his thoughts. </p><p>"They didn't have your favorites," Levi begins, crossing his legs underneath him as he points to the box on the coffee table in front of them. Nico glances at the box for a second, ultimately keeping his attention focused on Levi. He looks exhausted, and his hair's a mess, but Nico finds it charming. "I got whatever I thought you may like, though."</p><p>Nico shifts so he's perched on the edge of the couch. He reaches out for the box and lifts the lid on it, for it to reveal a small arrangement of cupcakes. They're thick with icing, two of each flavor, a little decoration sat on top of each. It's a small, simple gesture, and yet Nico couldn't be more thankful for Levi going out of his way to do such a thing. He lets the lid fall open all the way, just so he can admire the treats. </p><p>He furrows his brows together as he decides which one to take, before deciding on the chocolate one right in the middle. Levi grins fondly as he watches him, and leans over to take one of his own. Of course, he takes a strawberry flavored one. </p><p>"I made sure they had loads of icing. I know it's your-"</p><p>"You really are incredible, you know that?" Nico interrupts, a soft grin tugging at his lips, voice low. Levi's face melts into a smile, a tinge of pink tinting his cheeks as he nods a little. It's the way Nico says it, so full of genuine love, that makes Levi's heart skip a beat. </p><p>At least, it feels that way. </p><p>Levi places his cupcake down on the coffee table, as does Nico. Levi reaches out and takes one of Nico's hands in his own, his thumb ghosting over the back of Nico's hand. There is no protest, Nico just lets Levi do what he does. </p><p>"I know you aren't feeling 100% and I'm not going to force you into talking about it, because I know how that ends," it stings a little, Nico admits. He knows exactly what Levi is referencing and it hurts, burns almost. It makes his shoulders tense as he remembers back to that time, with Josh, and him dying, and almost losing Levi because of how awfully he was treating him.</p><p>Nico sucks in a deep breath, avoiding Levi's gaze. As much as he wanted to give Levi his full attention, he felt as though he may burst into tears if he were to look at Levi right now. The guilt he'd been feeling over this past week only seemed to grow.  </p><p>"So, I'll stay with you, if you want me too-"</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"Okay," it's almost a whisper as Levi speaks, "I'll stay with you, we can binge on cupcakes, and you can tell me when you're ready. If you ever feel that you're ready."</p><p>"Thank you," Nico mutters, bringing Levi's hand up to his mouth, so he can press a gentle kiss to the back of it. The gesture makes Levi laugh a little, and it instantly brightens up Nico's mood a little. </p><p>It's crazy, how something as simple as hearing Levi laugh, can cheer him up so quickly. He couldn't be anymore thankful for Levi being so understanding, and so absolutely brilliant. </p><p>He truly felt like the luckiest guy in the entire world. </p><p>-</p><p>"And then, the guy proceeds to puke all over DeLuca's shoes!" Levi exclaims, clambering onto the bed next to Nico. Nico just chuckles as Levi shimmies himself under the covers, getting as comfy as he can. "I tried not to laugh, but it was pretty great. Gross, but great."</p><p>"I bet DeLuca didn't think that," Nico chimes in, picking at the stray bits of fluff beginning to flake off the duvet. </p><p>Levi scoffs and shakes his head, plucking his glasses from the bedside table and slipping them on, letting out a sigh of relief when he can finally see clearly again. </p><p>"He hated it," Levi picks up his phone, unlocking it to quickly text back his mom, which he had forgotten to do earlier today, "You know, sometimes I think I should just switch back to my glasses. Contacts can be so irritating."</p><p>Nico hums and shuffles down next to Levi, leaning on his elbow to look at him. Levi glances at Nico out of the corner of his eye, putting his phone down once he's finished texting. Nico continues to watch Levi, grinning fondly. </p><p>Levi's brows knit together in question, though he smiles. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>Nico hums again, reaching out to brush Levi's hair from his eyes, "Can I not look at you now?"</p><p>"You can look at me all you like," Levi swats Nico's hand from his face, propping himself up slightly. The covers slip, falling to sit on his waist. </p><p>"Thank you, for today. You continue to amaze me, Levi," again, it's so sincere, so genuine, that Levi feels as if his heart stops. It gets him every single time, without fail, "you were 100% right, about me not feeling right."</p><p>Levi doesn't respond, smile faltering a little as he waits for Nico to continue on. Nico seems to ponder, gaze falling from Levi, hands unable to stay still as he fiddles with the fabric of the sheets. Silence falls between them, though it isn't uncomfortable. </p><p>Levi doesn't press on, he doesn't force Nico. He waits, and Nico finally opens up. </p><p>Nico takes a deep breath and mentally prepares himself. </p><p>"Ever since you collapsed, I've been thinking," he stops, briefly glances at Levi, then continues, "you collapsed because of stress."</p><p>"That I did," Levi confirms, shifting so he's now sat up, legs crossed beneath him. </p><p>"I couldn't help- I still can't help, but feel like it's partly my fault."</p><p>Levi lets out a sharp sigh at Nico's confession, an aching feeling in his chest beginning to form. How could he ever think it was his fault?</p><p>"When Josh died, when I treated you like shit-"</p><p>"Nico-"</p><p>"Levi, please, let me finish," he's trying his best to not get emotional over this again, but the tone of his voice is beginning to give him away. Levi stops, nods, waits for Nico to carry on again, "I pushed you into working alongside people who made you feel inferior, I pushed you into helping your friends when they were seriously hurt in Joe's bar. I shouldn't have done that."</p><p>Levi doesn't reply straight away, and Nico begins to feel as if he shouldn't have said anything at all. In fact, Levi doesn't even know how to respond to that. With every silent second that passes, Nico regrets his decision more and more. </p><p>"You can't blame yourself, Nico," Levi finally pipes up, relief rushing over Nico, "yes, you went through something terrible and you took it out on me when you shouldn't have, but I have already forgiven you for that. You need to forgive yourself, too."</p><p>Nico lets out a shaky sigh, shifting himself so he's laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Levi shuffles down in the bed next to him, propped up on his elbow. He can see how Nico is trying to contain himself; he's never been one to let his emotions show too much. </p><p>"You push me to believe in myself. You push me to be confident, and brave. You push me to be the best me that I can be. You have truly changed my life for the better, Nico, so don't you dare think for one minute that you are to blame."</p><p>Nico turns his head to look at Levi, a solemn grin tugging at his lips. Levi returns the grin, reaching out a hand to rest on Nico's cheek, thumb ghosting against his cheek. Nico allows himself to lean into the touch, and lets himself be vulnerable. </p><p>"I love you, Nico Kim, including all your flaws," he says, voice soft, "though, you are pretty perfect, I will admit."</p><p>"Shut up," Nico mutters, grinning brightly. He sits himself up just enough to be able to lean forward, catching Levi's lips in a soft, chaste kiss. His hand comes up to cup Levi's jaw, as he leans more into the kiss. </p><p>It's slow, gentle, full of everything Nico can't say, but he can show. It lasts only for a moment, but it leaves both of them completely breathless. They both wear lovestruck grins as they part from each other, unable to contain their joy. </p><p>Sure, Nico wasn't perfect, but neither was Levi. They both had their flaws, they both had their talents, they both had their goods and their bads. They knew that, and they embraced it, with the help of each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eh im sorry this sucked. u can send me better suggestions to my tumblr, justnotperfectly !!! bc i suck at ideas !!! also pls bear with bc km just getting back into writing so i know everything is super bland and boring</p><p>also, i would be hella up for writing a chaptered fic if someone could give me a good enough idea for it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>